The present invention relates to floor mops.
The floor mop described in British Patent No. 211,070 has an absorbent band which is gathered into a wringing position by the movement of fasteners carried by the band relative to a bracket on which the band is mounted. However, the fasteners are carried at the end of arms pivotably mounted on the bracket, and thus the device is rather fragile.